ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Girl Named Tuesday X (2032)
"A Girl Named Tuesday X" is a live action/flash anime 2032 film based on the cancelled Nicktoon show "The X's" by Carlos Ramos. Plot Tuesday, Truman, Rex, and Wally were going on a crazy adventures with their new friends, Phil, David, and Larry. Recap TBA Cast Lynsey Bartleson as Tuesday X Jason Panetierre as Truman X Dee Bradly Baker as Rex X Kevin Hart as Phillip Ho John Cena as David Andres Daniel Russel as Lawrence Dallas Seth Green as Pink Croc Cameron Diaz as Purple Owl Chris Pratt as Fuzzy Lambskin and Funnie Lambskin Will Ferrel as Snaggy Lambskin Tom Kane as Wally, Sammy Andres, and Lorenzo Suave Chris Hardwick as Glowface Seth McFarlane as Squidious Randall Savage as Sasquatch Tom Kenny as Copperhead David Hornsby as Brandon Seth Rogen as Zack Dallas and Eddie Ho Rebecca Sugar as Cindy Andres Patrick Warburton as Tucker X Wendy Malick as Trudy X Stephen Root as Homebase Carlos Ramos as the SNAFU Minions Trivia * This movie is originally titled "The Mysterious Adventures of Tuesday X". * Cindy Andres, David's little sister, was voiced by Rebecca Sugar, creator of the Cartoon Network show "Steven Universe". * Sammy, Zack, and Cindy made the first appearance in this movie. Cultural References * The underscores from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Super Mario Land, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''and ''Ice Age were reused in this movie. * The song "The Duo" was similar the "Shut your F**king Face Uncle F**ka" from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. * During the song "Truman X is a Friend", the Chinese children, the French children, the Russian children, and the African children are similar to the children around the world from the Disney song "It's a Small World" * The characters from the Poké''mon franchise, ''SpongeBob SquarePants, Super Mario, and ''Digimon ''made cameo appearances in this movie. Soundtrack A Girl Named Tuesday X theme - Opening credits. Hiring Wally - Trudy hires Wally as a babysitter. Hawaiian Pussycat - "Good point! Let me see I can take you to school tomorrow, and in lunch, I'll give you hamburger and dinner pizza." "Okay!" Big Kitty - Tuesday tells a story about a cat. African Flute - When the bully argued at Truman. Lost Woods - Tuesday X meets Brandon. Go Back Home Without Brandon - During Brandon's first flashback. Super Mario Land 1-1 theme - When they do the math test. The Duo - Tuesday X and Brandon sings this song. Eat it and Fight with it - Truman and his bully were fighting. Back Home - Tuesday, Truman, and Wally were back at home. Phil, David, and Larry's theme - "Hello guys!" Homebase's Mission - "Our mission: First, catch the X-jet. Then, defeat Glowface!" "I Do Anything" by Simple Plan - When they're chasing the possessed X-jet. Grand Opening Ceremony - After the X-jet was unpossessed. Brain Controlling Devices - Squidious mind controlled Rex. "New Planet" by Smash Mouth - When Tuesday and her friends are fighting over Squidious and Rex. Squidious Jailer - Squidious gets sent to jail. Can Can - Tuesday and her friends at the fun fair. Little Cindy - "I'm Little Cindy, your little sister." ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Ice slide - when Tuesday and her friends were chasing Sasquatch. ??? ??? ??? Geruado Valley (8-Bit remix) - The Cyclops - Glowface takes Tuesday and her friends to SNAFU headquarters. Two Friends End - Tuesday, Truman, Rex, Wally, Phil, David, Larry, Pink, Violet, and Fuzzy were sad, because Brandon and Cindy turned into stone. Build it up - Brandon and Cindy back to normal. I Will Survive (Instrumental) - "Sahara" by Mikro - They're fighting over Glowface. ??? ??? ??? "Ocean Man" by Ween - First song for the end credits. Tuesday and Truman Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy - Second song for the end credits. "Just a Kid" by Wilco - Third song for the end credits. Best Friend Forever - Fourth and last song for the end credits. Transcript TBA Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Spy Category:Flash Animation Category:Anime Category:Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:2032 Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Action Category:Action/Adventure